Day by Day
by allihyun
Summary: AU. ONESHOT. —satu, dua, tiga bahkan sampai habis bilangan tahun kuhitung tetap tidak mengubah apapun, aku tetap padamu— another gombal words . DLDR! Review?


Oh oke, mungkin ini fic yang pengerjaannya paling cepet sekaligus ide paling kilat yang pernah saya dapet selama coba-coba nulis ff. heheh. Thanks a lot lah buat seseorang yang udah secara gak langsung kasih energy positif buat saya cuma lewat secuil senyuman #ceileh. Haha. Lumayan buat bekal besok kembali ke perantauan. Fufufu,

Here we go fict (curhat) saya. /**dor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**allihyun**_ presents_

**Day by Day**

(Hari ke Hari, Aku tetap Padamu)

_a Sasusaku fanfiction_

**AU. OOC. Gaje. Abal. Alur gak jelas. Tema pasaran. Diksi monoton. Minim dialog. Typo(s). pendek (ofc! XD). Aneh. Dan segala hal-hal hina lainnya. I've warned you before! DLDR!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

—_**satu, dua, tiga bahkan sampai habis bilangan tahun kuhitung tetap tidak mengubah apapun, aku tetap padamu—[another gombal words]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu, dua, tiga.

Tiga tahun sudah kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir kita bertemu masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dasar. Tinggiku masih beberapa centimeter di atasmu. Naik sepeda saja masih aku yang memboncengkan. Bahkan kau masih lebih cengeng daripada aku. Hihi, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku setiap mengingat mukamu yang belepotan ingus dan airmata ketika perpisahan SD tiga tahun yang lalu. Betapa payahnya dirimu yang suka mengaku-ngaku sebagai laki-laki sejati justru menangis kencang ketika kita harus mengambil sekolah di tempat yag berbeda. Kau ke Suna, aku tinggal di Konoha. Waktu itu kau berjanji akan selalu mengirim surat padaku, akan rajin menelfonku kalau ada kesempatan. Pokoknya kita harus terus berkomunikasi. Itu sih katamu saat itu. Kalau diingat-ingat aku jadi tersanjung. Begitu berartinya kah aku bagimu saat itu, Sasuke?

Tapi Sasuke. Tahukah kau? Ternyata melupakan janji itu semudah mengatakannya.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat.

Terhitung hanya empat surat yang pernah kau kirimkan padaku. Dan hanya empat telefon juga yang aku terima darimu. Karena setelahnya entah kau lupa atau tukang posnya yang tersasar atau alamat yang kau tuliskan salah atau angin usil menerbangkan suratmu atau kabel telefonmu putus atau atau-atau yang lainnya. Yang jelas aku tidak pernah mendapat surat atau pun telefon darimu.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli. Cuek. Tidak ambil pusing dan _positive thinking, _mungkin kau sedang sibuk. Mungkin ada masalah di jaringan pos dan telefon. Mungkin masih dalam perjalanan. Mungkin, mungkin, mungkin, mungkin dan mungkin. Berbagai banyak mungkin aku gunakan untuk menghibur diri. Menghibur? Ya, karena ternyata aku kesepian tanpa ada bayang-bayangmu di sampingku. Wajar kan? kita sudah bersama sejak kita masih bayi dan tiba-tiba terpisah—awalnya kupikir karena itu. Tapi Sasuke, seiring berjalannya waktu. Seiring berubahnya usia kita yang masih tetap terus bertambah walaupun tumbuh di tempat yang berbeda. Seiring dengan semakin jauhnya jarak—baik secara harafiah maupun istilah—yang terbentang di antara kita. Seiring tumbuhnya perasaan kita. Aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ternyata dari dulu, aku padamu.

Kau silahkan tertawa hei, Sasuke! Silahkan melompat-lompat dengan bahagia di atas kasur birumu. Pasti kau senang kan aku akhirnya berada pada deretan gadis-gadis yang bahkan sejak kecil sudah banyak yang jadi fans setiamu. Tapi Sasuke, aku bukan fansmu. Hanya saja, aku tetap padamu.

Satu, dua, tiga.

Aku kembali menghitung. Saat akhirnya kau kembali muncul di Konoha. Ah, betapa rindunya. Akhirnya penantian panjangku berujung. Aku menemukan dirimu yang kurang lebih masih sama wujudnya dari yang terakhir bisa kuingat. Hanya saja kalau dulu aku beberapa centimeter di atasmu, sekarang kau yang beberapa centimeter di atasku. Curang! Pasti kau sering minum ramuan ajaib di Suna hingga bisa tinggi seperti ini. Dan, hey! Sejak kapan kau jadi mahir naik sepeda begitu Sasuke? Sepeda roda dua tanpa adanya roda bantu di kanan kiri roda belakang. Curang! Curang! Kau terlalu banyak kemajuan. Termasuk kemajuan di bidang ketampanan.

Eh? Errrrr. Iya kau tambah tampan. Walau pun aku enggan mengakuinya terang-terangan di depanmu. Mata onyx dengan kulit putih dilengkapi rambut _chicken butt_-mu itu ternyata paduan yang mempesona.

Oh dan jangan lupakan bau parfum maskulin bvlgarry yang menguar kuat dari tubuhmu. Benar-benar sudah tumbuh kau hei, Sasuke?

"Hai Sakura! Aku baru tahu ternyata kau bisa jadi sependek itu!" katamu sambil terkekeh ketika pertama bertemu kembali denganku.

Huh? Sudah pintar mengejek rupanya.

Tapi tetap saja, aku padamu…

**.:*:.**

Empat, lima, enam.

Enam tahun sejak perpisahan SD dan tiga tahun setelah terakhir kali kita bertemu. Dan sekarang kita kembali bertemu. Di bangku kuliah yang akan kita tempuh bersama untuk misi yang sama. Ya, kau dan aku akhirnya kembali mengenyam pendidikan di instansi pendidikan yang sama. Konoha University.

Aku senang. Senang sekali. Tapi masih kesal.

Bayangkan. Kau kembali pergi tiga tahun tanpa kabar setelah mengata-ngataiku pendek. Oke, abaikan bahwa yang kau katakan itu adalah fakta. Tapi Sasuke, tidakkah kau pikir itu terlalu kejam? Pertama kau pergi meninggalkan janji yang akhirnya pun kau ingkari sendiri. Tiga tahun tanpa kabar. Lalu kau kembali. Yang kupikir akan selamanya tapi ternyata hanya seperti angin sepoi-sepoi yang mampir sejenak. Kau hanya datang berkunjung sebentar. Tak lebih dari satu hari , namun cukup memberikan kesan bahwa kau memang sudah berkembang—lewat bau parfum maskulinmu yang memabukkan. Kemudian kau pergi lagi. Tak ada kabar lagi selama tiga tahun sampai akhirnya kita disini. Bertemu kembali.

Dan masih dengan cengiran yang sama kau kembali menyapaku,

"Hai Sakura! Kenapa sepertinya waktu tiga tahun tidak kau gunakan untuk tumbuh dengan baik?"

Krik.

Ingin rasanya aku menghujanimu dengan ribuan batu lengkap dengan seperangkat perabot dapur, tumpukan sandal, ah dan jangan lupakan cucian kotor. Kau kan paling benci hal-hal kotor. Tapi lihat! Aku sekarang justru tengah memelukmu erat. Bahkan tidak peduli pada lalu lalang mahasiswa lain yang berseliweran di koridor kampus. Yang aku tahu, aku begitu ingin menenggelamkan diri di pelukanmu. Sengaja curi kesempatan untuk mencium bau parfummu yang diam-diam selalu aku rindukan tiga tahun belakangan ini. Bodoh kan aku ini? Setelah tiga tahun ditambah lagi tiga tahun tanpa kabar kehidupan darimu pun aku masih saja sama.

Aku tetap padamu, Sasuke.

"Hei Sakura, kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia?" bisikmu di tengah pelukan kita.

"Apa?"

"Tapi jangan tertawa, rahasia ini hanya aku yang tahu. Sudah enam tahun aku menyimpannya. Kau orang pertama yang akan kuberi tahu, tapi jangan tertawa!"katamu galak—errr pura-pura galak.

Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet begitu?

"Katakan saja!"

Kau tersenyum sejenak, menunduk, lalu berbisik pelan di telingaku,

"Selama ini.. aku padamu."

Oh.

.

.

.

.

Eh?

APA?

Apa ini mimpi?

Sasuke kau bercanda? Aku juga padamu!

**===================== FIN =======================**

**Story only : 945word**

Gimana? Gaje? Haha. #garukgaruk

Endingnya apa banget yak. Sumpah ini garing sebenernya. Krikkrik. tapi tetap saja ditunggu ** R&R + CnC**-nya ^^

**Sankyuuuuuu =^^=**

**inmyhomieroom. 21:40**

**-allihyun270812**


End file.
